


Fire & Ice

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: 100 Fic Challenge, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Green never gets a break, M/M, Mt. Shirogane | Mt. Silver, Pokemon Kink Meme, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red doesn't like to be kept waiting.  Written for <a href="http://pokanon.livejournal.com/517.html?thread=347397#t347397">this prompt</a>: <em>Red/Green, Green being topped HARD.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Ice

Green blew out an exhausted breath as he reached the top of Mt. Silver. People had been challenging his Gym day and night for the past month, and it had been hard for him to finally escape up here. The trek today had felt harder than usual and Eevee had even nipped him for his slowness, not wanting to bear the arctic wind any longer than it had to.

He walked into the cave with Eevee trotting primly next to him, stretching his aching arms above his head as he appreciated the sudden increase in temperature. His Pokémon's head came up, sniffing delicately at the air, and when he glanced down at it and back up again—well, that was all the time it took.

Before he knew what was happening, Red had grabbed his arms and _tossed_ him deeper into the cave. Green stumbled with a "Hey!" and just as he regained his balance, he was yanked up onto his toes and into Red's arms; the lips that met his own were a searing counterpoint to the freezing weather outside.

"You're late," Red hissed before he kissed him again.

"Mff," Green managed around Red's mouth, trying to squirm free and regain his composure, but Red's weight pressed forward and forced him to take one step back, and then another, and then he tripped on a rock and they both toppled over, Red's hat falling off in the process. Green's head hit the ground pretty hard and it took him a minute before his eyes could refocus again, and by that time Red had removed his jacket and was pulling his shirt up, his warm fingertips inching their way up his belly. "Red, I—" A hand clapped over his mouth. Green began to frown, but then Red took one of his nipples into his mouth and suddenly he had other things to worry about.

The Champion grazed his nipple with his teeth and Green jerked; Red caught him as he moved and yanked him closer, puffing a breath over the sensitive skin before laving it with his tongue. Red's hands splayed possessively over his back; crimson eyes spared him a dark glance, and the Gym Leader made a strangled, half-swallowed noise. Green's fingers tangled in Red's hair, torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away. As he hesitated, Red sucked hard in the center of his chest and Green's mouth fell open with a cry, his hands loosening. Red pressed his advantage, licking and nipping and teasing, sometimes a nipple but more often not until Green was reduced to gasping sobs, his eyes falling shut as he twitched and squirmed.

He stopped for one moment, just long enough for the Gym Leader to lose some of the tension in his muscles before Red covered Green's body with his own, crushing his lips with another kiss. Green just barely managed to reciprocate, still dizzy and breathless from the force of Red's assault. Red drew the other man's tongue into his mouth, toying with it as his hands slid down Green's chilled skin. He could feel Red's length pressing against him, so hot and hard, and just the thought of it made him moan. Green's hands came up to clutch at Red's jacket, and in response the other man ground against him; when he gave a startled cry into the kiss, Red growled.

Red's touch was feather-light, his hips rocking in a steady rhythm, and Green was desperate for _more_ but he couldn't move, held down by the other man's body as he was. The Champion's fingers danced along his ribcage, once again drawing Green's shirt upwards to expose his skin to the frigid air. Red finally yanked his shirt off completely, sitting up to throw it aside. Goosebumps broke out along Green's skin, and he hissed as the cold stone floor touched his back; he made to sit up but Red grabbed his arms and pinned them at his sides, holding himself up on his hands and knees. His eyes looked so predatory as he looked down at Green's body, and the other man couldn't look away, shivering, his shallow breaths frosting in the air.

When Red's mouth finally came down on his collarbone Green gasped, the change from cold to hot overwhelming. Red left a trail of fire down his chest, down his stomach, and it was all Green could focus on, the pools of heat that were left behind as Red sucked blood to the surface, the whimper that shuddered from his throat when Red's mouth left him, the hoarse gasp of pleasure when it descended on another place. The Champion carefully kept his body raised away from the man below him, only letting his lips touch as he moved further, below his bellybutton, and yanked his pants button open with his teeth. Red released Green to undo his zipper and draw his pants down. When the Gym Leader's freed cock swung gently upwards, he grit his teeth against the shock of cold but a second later he was shouting as Red's mouth descended, swallowing him whole with no preamble, his tongue a brand that skimmed slowly down his length.

"Ah—!" He couldn't keep a coherent thought in his head, feeling his cock swell as Red's lips slid up until just the tip remained in his mouth, his eyes fixed upon Green's flushed expression. His hips bucked desperately and Red moved with them, going only at _his_ pace and no faster; the other man tried to protest but Red pinned him down, his thumbs massaging gentle circles on his hips. Simultaneously, he swirled his tongue around the head, a single, measured stroke, and Green's breath came out as a desperate whine.

Red pulled off to trace hot slick stripes from the base to the tip, so slowly, and Green's hands clutched at the other man's wrists and moved up as far as he could reach; his head tossed, he was so desperate for the feel of skin on skin, there wasn't nearly enough, and Red had taken his own cock into one hand, stroking himself at a much faster pace, and he wanted that, he wanted, oh, he was a trembling ball of want. "Damnit, Red, I—" his voice cracked, and Red's mouth swallowed the tip again, tasting the precome that had gathered there. Something in Green's mind put two and two together, and he spoke again; "Your mouth, _oh,_ God, I love it when you—" but Red knew and did it before Green could tell him, his tongue rubbing against the spot just below the head, sending a bolt of pleasure through him. " _Ah!_ Yes, that, tha—feels so—nngh—"

He just couldn't form words anymore, dissolving into moans as Red changed angles and took him in, slipping up and down along his length, his eyes falling closed in concentration as he sucked hard. Green's world narrowed to Red's free hand sliding along his thighs and Red's mouth around his cock, feeling the other man's body jerk as he pleasured himself, drawing them both inevitably closer to the edge. Just when Green thought he was going to come Red's mouth would still, leaving Green to twist below him, needing it, he needed it so bad and Red denied him again and again until he was crying Red's name, begging helplessly until he felt a finger circle his entrance. The promise of it made Green's eyes snap open; when they met Red's, the other man's eyes were smirking. The Champion took him in one last time as his finger pushed inside, and Green came with a shout, Red's name on his lips, his body arching like a bow as Red swallowed him down, easing through his own release with short, shaky strokes.

When Green finally opened his eyes again, completely exhausted, he found Red sitting next to him, casually wiping his mouth. He groaned weakly, and Red gave him a serious look as he leaned over.

"Next time you're late, I won't let you come," Red growled next to his ear, and a dark flush stained Green's cheeks.


End file.
